Sneak
by dumm-luk-13
Summary: Gibbs is always trying to sneak up on Abby.


There are many things I love about this man. Even some of my biggest annoyances with him hold some trace of a quality I hold dear. An example would be the way he always sneaks up on me. It's like a personal goal for him. Granted, given the volume at which I play music, I would hardly say he has great skill at this. I would be listening to some music and looking at cool stuff under a microscope or doing wicked things on my computer, and there he would be. Sidling up behind me and breathing down my neck. To his credit, when I would spin around in alarm it would usually be to him offering an apologetic smile and a Caf-Pow! as a peace offering.

If I had to pinpoint the moment that things changed between us, it would have to be on one of the many occasions where he entered the lab without me noticing. It was a really hinky case and I was desperately trying to salvage the memory card of a smashed camera. I knew I'd work my usual magic in the end, but I was really getting my butt kicked at the time. I leaned forward over my computer and put my elbows on the desk, chin in my hands, waiting for some data I had salvaged to process through a new program. And that was when I felt it – there was someone behind me.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Knowing it was him, I didn't even bother turning around. And that was when it happened. As usual, I felt his warm breath on my ear as he leaned over my shoulder, but it didn't stop there. One of his hands was softly placed on my hip and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. Then his lips gently brushed my spider web tattoo. "Have anything for me, Abbs?"

My heart skipped a beat. Okay, more like a lot of beats. As calmly as I could, I turned to face him. His hand left my hip and went back to hanging at his side as he held up a Caf-Pow! for me. I took it, unable to take my eyes from his face. "Gibbs?" He just looked at me the way he usually does, hands in his pockets and the shadow of a smirk on his face. He raised his eyebrows at me and motioned towards the computer, urging me to report my findings. I swallowed, shook my head and told him that while I had managed to get some of the data off the card, I'd need a few more hours to retrieve more.

He nodded, his eyes squinted at my computer screen. I grabbed the Caf-Pow! from the desk and stood, starting towards my stereo. The music needed to be louder to shut up all the questions I was shouting inside my head, but his hand reached out and firmly held me in place. "Abbs, wait." I took several sips of Caf-Pow! and a few calming breaths before turning to look at him. "What the hell, Gibbs?" It was then that I saw it. Hurt. Bewilderment. Rejection. Then, finally, resignation. All in those blue eyes. He looked down for a few moments before looking back at me and speaking. "Sorry, Abby. I was just kidding around." He motioned weakly towards the desk before running his hand through his silver hair. "I better go talk to Ducky…"

It was now my turn to reach out and grab his hand as he tried to walk away, all the while quietly berating myself. _'Smooth, Abby! You've been in love with this guy for ages, right? Why are you getting so hinky all of the sudden?' _"Gibbs, hold on a sec." He stopped and looked at me, those eyes once again unreadable. Holding me in place with their icy intensity. I paused. I had no idea how to say what I wanted to say. Figures that the one time it really counts for me to spill my guts, I can't think of a single word to say.

So I did what I always do. I acted on impulse. Because everything inside of me was burning, especially my spider web tattoo. It was like his lips had branded my skin. I took a step forward, lacing my fingers with his. He looked down at me, his blue eyes still guarded and his eyebrows raised. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, stood on the tips of my toes, and gently placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Opening my eyes again, my lips hovering by his mouth, I could feel his breath on my cheek. Those blue eyes were staring right into my green ones. Ever so slowly, Gibbs turned his head. And, just as slowly, kissed me full on the mouth. He tasted like coffee and smelled of sawdust. His lips were soft and gentle. Pulling back a little, he looked at me, his eyes searching.

I smiled at him, letting go of his hand to wrap my arms around his waist. He smiled back – that genuine smile of his that makes my insides flutter and my heart beat ten times faster. One of his hands made its way back to my hip while the other went up to my neck, his thumb slowly stroking my tattoo. He proceeded to place soft kisses on my mouth, never lingering for long. Then he put his lips to mine and tilted his head, gently nibbling my lower lip. I opened my mouth in a soft groan and his tongue slowly entered. That was the first time I truly tasted him, and it still makes me weak in the knees every time.

I gave a small whimper of protest when he pulled away, the hand that had been stroking my neck falling down so that he could wrap his arms around my waist. He placed a kiss on my head before stepping back. "I better go. I really do need to go talk to Ducky." He started to walk away, but then he turned around and grabbed my hand again. "I'll see you later, okay?" He grinned at me, one eyebrow raised. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand, nodding. He grinned again before raising my hand to lips and placing a soft kiss on my smiley face tattoo.

After he left, I jumped into my chair and grabbed the Caf-Pow! from my desk. I took a few long sips and, with reluctance, went back to trying to salvage the data from the memory card. I couldn't wipe the silly, school-girl grin from my face all day. And I found myself eagerly anticipating the next time Gibbs would try to sneak up on me.

**I hope you enjoyed this short drabble. I would be happy to continue if there is enough general interest. Please, feel free to review and tell me what you think! **

**~Rat**


End file.
